Someone to Lean On
by PinkUnicornPrincess
Summary: Sometimes you just need a friend.


Someone to Lean On  
By M. Elizabetj

Disclaimer- I don't in any way, shape, or form, own Sailor Moon or any thing associated with the character. I do own this story, but it is a total work of fiction.

Author's Notes- This is another really old story of mine I decided to post. I never write stories focusing on the outers, so I thought I would for a change. I haven't seen a lot of episodes with them so I don't know how well I got their personalities. Also, I use the NA names and my usual names for Michiru and Haruka, Michelle and Alex. Thanks.

Rating- PG

* * *

Serena Tsukino walked down the steps of Azabu Tech to be rewarded with a whistle. 

The 19 year-old blonde turned to see who had whistled at her and spotted her friends Alex Tenoh and Michelle Kaioh. Otherwise known as Sailor's Uranus and Neptune.

"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked, running over to them. She didn't see a lot of them or the other two outer senshi, although they were a lot closer than they had been a few years ago when they had first met up. Serena was also known as Sailor Moon.

Alex grinned. "We had the afternoon off and thought we should see what you were up to." 

"And ask you to go to the beach with us." Michelle added.

"The others are invited as well, of course." Alex told her.

Serena smiled. "Great, but they can't come. Mina has volley ball practice, Amy is going to her extra credit science course, Lita has a cooking class, and Raye has a date with Chad." She said, referring to the other scouts.

Her fiance Darien was at work of course.

"So will you join us?" Alex asked.

"Of course. Just let me go home and get my suit." Serena said.

"Climb in, I'll drive you." Alex offered.

Serena smiled and climbed in the backseat of Alex's sports car.

* * *

An hour later the three girls were playing in the water.

"Thanks guys, this is a lot of fun." Serena said smiling, and then she lost her smile as she caught site of two people on the beach.

Darien and a girl she didn't recognise.

She was hurt beyond belief at the sight of the man she had loved for eternity with another woman. Tears began to cloud her eyes.

Alex saw this and looked around to see what had caused the tears. She clenched her fists. She muttered a swearword under her breath and was about to go tell Darien a piece of her mind when Michelle stopped her.

"I'm just as furious as you are." The green-haired girl whispered. "But Serena should be out immediate concern."

Alex nodded and helped the tearful defender of love and justice out of the water.

"He's not worth it." She told the girl. 

Serena didn't say anything, she just began to cry.

* * *

Darien smiled at something Claire, Rita's sister, said. She was in Tokyo for a visit and Rita had been going to take her to the beach, but something had come up and Rita had begged Darien so he had agreed.

She was actually a very nice person, but not as interesting as his beloved Meatball Head. He had actually tried to call his fiance on his fiance on her cell phone to see if she'd like to join them, but he hadn't gotten an answer.

Just then he looked up to see the very girl he was thinking about leaving in tears with two other people. 

Darien swore under his breath and then stood up. "Claire do you mind if we leave?"

"Of course not." She said with a smile.

Darien led her to his car and drove back to Tokyo praying that he could make Serena understand what had really happened.

* * *

Michelle and Alex drove Serena back to their place since she lived with Darien and didn't really want to face him right now.

"Do you want us to call the inners?" Michelle asked once they were inside. 

Serena shook her head. "No thank you." She smiled at the two girls. "Thank you for being here for me." 

"Serena, you're our leader, princess, and friend." Michelle told her. "We'll always be there for you."

"Even if my prince isn't." Serena said bitterly then she began to cry again. "We were supposed to be together forever, how could he do this to be?"

Alex wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders. "Ser, he's an idiot to cheat on a babe like you. He doesn't deserve you."

* * *

Darien knocked on the door of Alex and Michelle's apartment. Serena wasn't at home or her parents', so he assumed he was with the couple whom he had seen her with earlier.

Michelle answered the door. "What do _you_ want?" She asked coldly.

"I want to see Serena, is she here?"

"Yes. But you're not going anywhere near her. Not after the way you treated her." Michelle told him, her jaw clenched.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Darien told her desperately. "That girl was Rita's sister, I was just doing her a favour."

"Why should I believe you?" Michelle asked him, hands on hips.

"Because I love Serena more than anything and would never hurt her."

"You already did." Michelle said softly. "You may not have meant to, but that girl has spent the last hour sobbing over you." 

"Just let me see her." He begged. "I need to explain."

"Fine, but if you hurt her more you'll have to answer to me." Michelle threatened.

* * *

ìWhat's _he_ doing here?" Alex hissed as Michelle and Darien walked into the living room.

"He's here to explain. Apparently it wasn't what it looked like." 

Alex looked doubtful.

She was about to say something when Serena walked into the room.

"Darien." She whispered, looking at her lover and fiance. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to explain." He told her softly.

"What is there to explain?" She asked coldly.

"Serena, that girl was Rita's sister. She's visiting Rita from the States. Rita was going to take her to the beach when something came up, she asked me if I would mind doing it. I said I wouldn't. That's why I was with her. I even called your cell phone because I was going to ask you to come too, but you must have turned it off. If you don't believe me ask Rita or Andrew."

"I believe you." Serena whispered. She took a step toward Darien. 

He wrapped his arms around her. "Thank God, I don't know what I would do without you."

"And I don't know what I would do without you." With that Serena stepped away from him and went to get her bag.

Alex watched her go and turned to Darien. "I know you didn't mean to, but if you hurt her again I swear I'll kill you."

"I won't." Darien swore.

Just then Serena came back out. She turned to the two woman. "Thanks guys." She said, giving each of them a hug. 

"Anytime." Michelle whispered.

Serena smiled and then she and Darien left.

Michelle and Alex watched them go, glad for Serena's sake that all had worked out.

Still, once they were gone Alex turned to Michelle. "Do you think she would have taken him back even if he didn't have an excuse?"

Michelle looked sad for a moment. "You know she would have."

The End


End file.
